


The murderous three

by Oddbean



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddbean/pseuds/Oddbean
Summary: Did Tony Stark ever except to fall in love with two killers. No no he did not, but he was already to far gone , to in love to give a shit.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	The murderous three

**Author's Note:**

> So before we being I would like to put a  
> Disclaimer out there , this story is going to have some serious topics in it so please be careful my idea for this story is from online creepy stuff so please be warned

Hi I’m your host oddbean and welcome to tales from the past. In today's story we're gonna be talking about a group of three men who fell in love, but it turned deadly. Leaving only one of them alive. Welcome to the murderous three}

A young woman with red hair and greenish brown eyes walks down a not so well lit hallway to talk to Tony Stark, the only person left alive of the murderous three. You see, this woman was a reporter and she was here to talk to Tony about what had happened and why his partners were killed. The partners in question, well- their names were Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. The young woman was brought to a well lit room that had white padded walls and had a metal table and to chairs in the middle of the room. 

She sat at the table setting up her voice recorder and getting her notepad and pen out, setting them neatly in front of her. When she heard the door open and when she looked up she saw man with dark brown curly hair, light brown eyes, that looked tired and heartbroken. He had two guards holding his arms before setting him down on the chair across from the woman. As they handcuffed him to the chair’s armrest , the guards nodded before leaving and standing outside the door, the woman started the record and started speaking “Thank you Mister Stark for talking with me. When I first heard about your case I got interested and wanted to write about it. Know more.” The reporter said looking up at Tony with a smile.

Tony smiled back, he was the smartest of the murderous three. He was also a charmer, so he knew what he was doing. “It's also the ten year anniversary of when the murders of your partners happened, I would like to know your story better, get your side.” the reporter said with a smaller smile. 

Tony’s smile dropped and he went blank faced, and the small light that was in his eyes went away and was replaced with sorrow, depression, anger before he put an emotional mask on and put on a fake smile, “ Well, to understand how I got here, let’s start from the beginning. Tony said quietly, and sadly. 

Let’s take it back to early fall of 1999. It was early September and a young 18 year old Tony Stark was walking home with his friends Rhodey and Pepper, and they had passed the whitewood asylum, “Ya know I heard, that the Killer couple are in there.” Rhodey said looking at the asylum with scared eyes “The killer couple?” Tony said with a confused expression. “Yeah, James Barnes and Steven Rogers. They’ve committed some serious crimes , some sick ones too,” Rhodey said, shivering at the thought of the two killers.

“What did they do to put them in that place? I mean, you have to do something seriously wrong to be in that place.” Tony asked, turning. They kept walking down the sidewalk to get to Tony’s house. “Well, some say they’ve kidnapped, hurt, murdered, eaten people before that’s all I’ve heard. They're called the lover killers because they’ve been together since birth, their mom’s knew each other in high school and were best friends, and that’s how Barnes and Rogers became friends and in high school soon became lovers. But what led to their first kill was when Barnes found out someone was bullying Rogers and let’s just say, it was horrible.” Pepper said as they were walking up the driveway to Tony’s house.

Tony couldn’t help but wonder what could cause someone to do that. if Barnes really loved Rogers that much to kill for him? They could be lying, they could just be rumors.If you live in a small town like Tony does, stuff gets around. It was a few hours later after Rhodey and Pepper left and it was late and this was normal for Tony to be up at night but he couldn’t get the Barnes and Rogers story off of his mind. So he got out of bed and went to his computer desk, sitting down to turn on his laptop and googling , ‘the killer couple’ Tony typed in. What popped up were several articles of Barnes and Rogers, they were called ‘handsome but deadly’ ‘ charming but scary’ and ‘sweet but devilish’.

Tony kept reading through the articles and stories on the two and he accidentally clicked on images and what he saw were two innocent, charming, well dressed men, one blonde and one brunet They looked like they went together really well. Tony had to admit they were handsome , but shook his head of the thought. They were killers, cold blooded killers , but Tony couldn’t stop looking at the picture of the two. They looked warm , sweet, nice,charming, handsome. But behind those eyes was something more sinister than Tony knew.


End file.
